


As You Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri Katsuki finds his fiancé Viktor Nikiforov in a weak spot, and takes advantage of the opportunity, dominating his lover for the first time.





	

Yuuri had returned home from another tiring day of working on his skating programs. Viktor had already returned back to their shared apartment earlier in the day, so Yuuri could only guess that he was already in bed asleep, since he usually went to sleep around eleven o'clock now a days, and it was already well past midnight. 

 

Yuuri knew that Viktor had to be as tired as he was, probably even tireder, since he was working on coaching Yuuri as well as producing his own program. Yuuri greeted Makkachin, scratching the furry dog behind his large ears before carefully opening the door to the bedroom, seeing Viktor soundly asleep atop of the covers. Yuuri smiled to himself and drifted of to the bathroom to change out of his skating gear and prepare to join his fiancé. 

 

Yuuri walked out of the bathroom, pulling his growing hair back behind his head in a loose ponytail before slipping into the bedroom and into bed. "Good night, Vitya," Yuuri whispered against Viktor's hair, leaving a small peck on the older boy's forehead, and fell back on his covers, when Viktor began to shift on his side of the bed. 

 

Yuuri sat up and watched Viktor with worry laced in his mood. Was he okay? Was he not sleeping well enough anymore? But Yuuri realized what was happening as the other boy released a small whimper, followed by a name. His name. "Yuuri," Viktor breathed out in his sleep, and it didn't take long for Yuuri to use his eyes and see for himself what was happening. "Oh," Yuuri paused for a moment, "Oh! Viktor," he gently nudged his partner, "Viktor, wake up, please." Viktor groggily turned over, grabbing Yuuri's hand. "Yes, Yuuri?" Yuuri blushed slightly. "You had a-uhm- a problem." 

 

Viktor sat up with confusion in his eyes, but it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. "Oh!" Viktor's cheeks burning a bright red, and he released Yuuri's hand. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and-uh- take care of my problem." Embarrassment laced his voice, but before he had the chance to get up and go anywhere, Yuuri had grabbed his wrist. "Wait," he said, looking up at Viktor. "Would you like me to help you?"

 

Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, "Yuuri, you don't have to do th-"

 

"I want to." 

 

Viktor looked as surprised as Yuuri felt inside, but he dared not to show it to Viktor as he pulled him down onto the bed, flipping him over so he was now hovering over Viktor's body.

 

Yuuri reached his hand down to the problem area and began his work. Starting with Viktor's loose-fitting sweatpants and working his layers off one by one. He began to work Viktor's "problem" with hands. 

 

"Yuuri," his name fell off Viktor's lips with pleasure. Yuuri leaned up to lightly kiss Viktor on his lips, and leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck, then to his collarbone, Viktor's loose white shirt working to his advantage. 

 

Yuuri placed his hands on either side of Viktor's broad shoulders, propping himself up over the other boy, a small smirk hinting at his lips at the sight of Viktor so flustered underneath his touch. 

 

"Take it off," Yuuri said, nodding down to Viktor's shirt. Viktor shook his head, reaching down to pull it over his head and throw it somewhere behind Yuuri. He immediately went to work on kissing Viktor's collarbone. 

 

Viktor reached down and tugged at Yuuri's shirt, but Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hands and held them above his head. "Nope," Yuuri breathed against Viktor's neck. "I get to control it this time, got it?" 

 

Viktor nodded, and as Yuuri sucked lightly on the skin beneath Viktor's ear, he realized that Viktor was lying underneath him, completely naked and under his thumb. Yuuri had fantasized about this for a while, but he never imagined that he would ever get here. He was in control, and he liked it.

 

Yuuri straddled Viktor's body and kissed him on the lips again and released his hands. He reached up and let his hair fall loose around his face. "Yuuri," Viktor whimpered from beneath him. Yuuri shook his head, leaning down to whisper something in Viktor's ear, "I'm not Yuuri, don't call me that tonight."

 

Viktor whimpered as Yuuri ran his hand down Viktor's body. "D-daddy!" Viktor moaned out, and slammed his mouth shut. Yuuri smirked against his neck, "better." 

 

He slid his shirt off, along with his pants and boxers as well. He slid his hands underneath Viktor's thighs. "Is this okay?" He whispered to the older boy. Viktor nodded, running his fingertips over Yuuri's cheek as he lifted him up by the thighs, and preparing him for what was about to happen next. 

 

"Make love to me, please." Yuuri smirked at hearing those words leave Viktor's mouth. "Say it again."

 

"Make love to me! Please!" 

 

"As you wish."

 

Viktor let an even louder moan, but Yuuri was worried. Would he hurt Viktor? He wasn't a virgin, obviously, Viktor had taken that title weeks ago, but this was his first being the dominate one during sex. 

 

He was careful with Viktor. So very careful. He loved hearing Viktor's sounds of pleasure intertwine with his own as he hit his climax a few moments after Viktor did. Yuuri leaned over and grabbed some tissues to clean them both up. 

 

Viktor and Yuuri laid tangled together underneath all of their blankets, a tangle of limbs and two hearts beating together.

 

"Was that your inner eros?" Viktor whispered tiredly into Yuuri's ear, and he smiled, tightening his grip on his beautiful fiancé.

 

"You have no idea."


End file.
